Talk:Giga Slave
Question about the English Giga Slave chant: the version listed in this article is different from the version I've seen used in the anime. Which medium is from? (IE: Manga, novels, etc?) Or is it a literal translation of the Japanese? The version I've seen used in the anime is something like this: "Darkness beyond blackest pitch. Deeper than the deepest night. King of darkness, who shines like gold upon the sea of chaos. I call upon thee, and swear myself to thee. Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess! Giga Slave!" --Catgirl the Crazy 15:55, Feburary 20, 2007 :It seems to me to be a more or less literal translation from the japanese chant - the "deliver equal doom to all" gives it away. :) --Pip25 07:54, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ok then, I'll add in the official translation too. --Catgirl the Crazy 15:00, February 21, 2007 I have a question about some things I've both read and heard about this spell. I'd read on one of the sites that Lina "sealed" the Giga Slave because of its destructive potential. Then, when Dark Star was being summoned early, she tried to cast the spell and only Erulogos adn Sirius stopped it from happening. Then, toward the end she is about to cast Giga Slave again. This time, she said that "the talisman had been sealed", however she was shown using the talismen again in REVOLUTION. Can anyone explain what really happened?RibeyeofyourDreams 23:52, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :That was a fan rumor. The spell was never really "locked away" or anything, she just never wants to cast it again if she can help it. She is also the only one who knows the Giga Slave (being its inventor) so if all goes well, it will not be cast ever again. As for the talismans; they draw power from the four ma-ō, and Dark Star is one of them, so he can block his power out of them, making them unusable. This does not seem to be permanent (perhaps Dubradigdu needs to actively concentrate on it?) so Lina could use the talismans later again provided that Dark Star is still alive, which for one reason or the other, does seems to be the case. --Pip25 08:00, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Lina can´t have created the Giga Slave spell, I´d rather say spells (or what we call spells)/powers that spells call upon are creating themselves, using humans. It could explain Lina´s violent nature, too. I mean: spells are calling upon non-human power. That power can´t be either created or took over by humans (of coure it can´t control the caster, no matter what, as we saw when Lina casted the Giga Slave not to destroy Phibrizzo, but to save Gourry, what determined actions of Lord of Nightmares, when she absorbed Lina). But not everything told must be truth and only truth - that´s what happens in history, we have main history, and many alternatives of it. So I don´t think Lina invented the Giga Slave, only improved the fragment, probably coming from the Claire Bible or some similar publication. I mean, really created - from power of Lord of Nightmares to a spell as casted against Phibrizzo. --Xellos 20:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Giga Slave is the amalgam of two things: The Claire Bible fragments, as you mentioned, and the Dragon Slave spell which Lina modified according to those fragments. So, she indeed didn't make up any of it herself, but she is responsible for melding the two sources together, which is quite a feat in and of itself, and is the reason why the "creation" of the spell is attributed to her. --Pip25 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC)--Pip25 21:15, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Reason why the GS didn´t work once I mean the case with DL Dark Star: The reason is psychological... Lina didn´t feel for it. It might seem ridiculous, but it DID work against DL Ruby Eye, so the reason that 1 Dark Lord was busy at the time of casting is wrong. Lina knew (in heart) that there was another choice during the fight with Dark Star, unlike the one with Ruby Eye, so she wasn´t completely sure about whether it´s right to use it. Besides, there was no emotional empowering (I mean the case with Phibrizzo, when she didn´t have to chant the amplification, and I know that her very thoughts were much more effective than any (or maybe there is one) amplification spell. --Xellos :Lina knew that there was another choice during the fight... eeeh, no =P they were fighting Dark Star with everything they had, and all was useless, so she tried the Giga Slave since it seemed the only thing that could work against him :/ Why it worked agaisnt Ruby Eye and not agaisnt Dark Star? Well, there could be a lot of possible explanations, but probably the one that says that Dark Star canceled his talisman could be the correct one (as well as it happened against Luke, Ruby Eye's talisman and power worked because Ruby Eye wanted it to happen). Besides, Lina's been used the talismans in the series without chanting the spell, but that it's for not adding another sequence and not extending the episode for just that, it's just an artist licence. Her thoughts and desires were the ones to bring L-sama's awareness, but it was her spell the first to call upon L-sama's power, and without that, she can hope for anything she wants, but nothing would happen --shansito 13:43, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Shansito that Lina wanted to use the Giga Slave because there did not seem to be any other choice. The thing is, I think she didn't try casting it in the end because she hoped that the talismans would help her in controlling the spell (she said that herself somewhere before), and since Dark Star made those temporarily unusable, the risk became simply too great - she wasn't that desperate (yet). :) --Pip25 15:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, in that episode of Try, Sirius and Erlogos closed the gate to the Overworld before Dark Star could fully emerge, and that some resulting explosion stops Lina from finishing the Giga Slave. :And even if that were not the case, your argument doesn't make much sense. First what other choice did Lina have when fighting Dark Star that she didn't have when fighting Shabranigdu or Hellmaster? Second, Lina not being able to cast the Giga Slave because "her heart wasn't in it" is EXTREMELY out of character for he. She's too self-confident and decisive, and if she knew the Giga Slave wasn't her only viable option, why would she use it? Third, there are NO other instances of anything like this happening with other spells in Slayers. And fourth, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember Lina exhibiting any obvious self doubt when she used the Giga Slave in Try. If what you're proposing was the writers' intention, they would have made it more obvious by having Lina say something along the lines of "Should I be using this? I have other options" and/or "Oh ****! The Giga slave didn't work! Maybe it's because I didn't believe it would?" Catgirl the Crazy 22:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Version in Evo-R Pip25: Sorry about the "incomplete version". It's difficult to tell because only the third line is different and only two words actually differ. After rewatching that scene like 20 times I think she says "Konton no umi yo tayutaishi mono konjiki narishi yami no oo". Is this a new version of the spell? Can anyone who actually speeks Japanese confirm which version she used? Or what the new version actually means? :In fact, that's the correct perfect version of the GS, since that's the one she uses in both Next #26 and Evo #13, so the problem is that both versions of the GS in the article seem to be wrong :/ the difference between the incomplete and the complete is the adding of "mono" at the end of the 2 first phrases, and in the middle of the 3rd (I've just heard both versions and that seems to be all) --shansito 20:23, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I've done a bit of researching, and I've found that there are, in fact, 3 different incantations of the GS. One is the incomplete, and the other 2 are complete, but they differ in just one word O.o and that's preciselly sonzai and mono, which in fact... they mean more or less the same! sonzai means "existence" or "being", while mono is "person". In the incantation Lina uses in SEDS agaisnt Fibrizo she uses sonzai, while in the incantations of the anime, she uses mono :/ probably is just to make it sound better or something like that. -shansito 21:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::I see, interesting! Then I guess I edited out "sonzai" just now unnecessarily... :) --Pip25 21:26, 11 April 2009 (UTC)